Dance away my blues
by Iggys-pyro-tribute-in-the-dark
Summary: All Iggy ever wanted to be was a dancer. He was always taunted at school and his own father hated him for it. When he is accepted into a dance school, he meets people there just like him and finally begins to come out of his shell
1. Chapter 1

**Iggy's POV**

My heart pounded. Sweat dripping from my forehead. Adrenaline pumping through my veins.

I leaped through the air, landing on my toes, dropping to the ground for a graceful summersault then flawlessly jumping to my feet and spinning rapidly on one foot. I came to a slow spin then stopped, ending in a gentle last spin and pose.

The music stopped and I came out of my trance.

I reached down to my bag and pulled out my towel, wiping the sweat off and walking over to the cd player and taking the cd out.

I sat down and took deep breaths and a drink.

Dancing. That was me, my life summed up in one word.

My name is Iggy Griffiths, I'm a 17 year old boy. I'm taller than like everyone I knew, I had strawberry blonde hair on the blonde side. I'm pale and thin with faded blue eyes. Not a pretty picture. I look so out of the crowd and awkward.

The only thing that made it better was though I looked awkward, when dancing I was more graceful than anyone else.

Dancing was my life. Ever since I could walk, I could dance. I spent all my extra time dancing. Dancing was a solution to everything. When I was happy, I danced. When I was upset or mad, I danced away the problem. For that small time I was dancing everything just went away, no problems, just me and the open space, freedom.

I did a lot of hip hop and street dancing, but I also did a lot of ballet.

I had never once in my life had a real lesson on dancing, I taught myself. Sure I did well on my own, but one day I would like to do it professionally, get some real advice and all.

My mum was a mess. She never left her bed. She was dying, had been for years. She had this illness that stopped her from even getting out of her bed. There was no cure or anything so there was no point being in the hospital so she just stayed in her bed at home all day. My dad was all I really had. And that's not really saying anything.

I was an only child and all my dad had ever wanted was a boy. You think he'd be ecstatic he had me then. But no. I was everything he didn't want. He hated me dancing and therefore hated me.

All he was ever ask me was "Why do you have to dance?" or "Why can't you just man up?" or sometimes "Why can't you just be a real boy?"

He disapproved of everything I did now.

To make matters worse I was the only male dancer at my school.

You wouldn't believe the crap I get for it. I have no friends. No one likes me. All they like about me is to pick on me.

The door to the gymnasium where I had been dancing opened.

"Ok girl. Your time is up, time for the real men to practice" Couch Johnson told me. Even the teachers gave me crap.

Especially Couch Johnson who was couch of the football team.

I put my cd player in my bag and swung it over my shoulder.

The boys who played football threw things and me and called me names as I walked out.

Welcome to my life.

I shoved my bag in my locker and headed to the showers.

I took quick showers so I didn't run into the jocks on the football team. One thing they taunted me about was being gay. Ok I'm only going to say it once: I AM NOT GAY. I am completely straight. Plus I don't see how dancing makes me gay when they're the ones running around jumping all over each other getting sweaty then coming back to all get naked and shower together. Kinda gay if you ask me.

I pulled off my clothes and sat them in a dry spot in the shower with me; I was not making the mistake of leaving my clothes out again. Last time I spent the whole day in the showers naked for some kids ran off with my clothes. I was extra careful these days.

Some people ask why I don't just change schools. Well what's the point? The same thing will just happen.

I got dried and dressed and put all that in my locker.

I aimlessly walked around until it was time to go to class. I took out my books and headed to Maths.

Academically I did ok. I wasn't really smart but I kept up pretty good grades.

I spent most of maths looking out the window daydreaming.

I then headed to my last class for the day, science. I was pretty good at science.

Today's lesson was on rain and that, what am I 10?

"I'm sure sparkle-fingers could do us a rain dance" Sam, one of the jocks said, throwing scrunched up paper at me. I just ignored it, like always.

"Dance monkey" another one said throwing another piece at me.

Of course the teacher did nothing but tell them to calm down, teachers gave up ages ago.

"Hey twinkle-toes" another threw paper at me.

They never teased me alone. Being a dancer built me up. I didn't have bulging muscles like some of them or anything. But I was lean and muscular with good body strength. I wouldn't want to pick on me alone either.

Science finished up and I got my stuff and left for home.

When I got home I did what I normally did. I turned my music up loud and danced the blues away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi!" My dad yelled from down stairs.

I sighed and jumped off my bed and headed down.

At first when I was younger it was "Iggy!" Then when I first started dancing it was "Boy!" But then when he discovered I was serious about dancing it became "Oi!" Dropping my name and any indication of me being a boy.

"What?" I asked. He was sitting in the lounge, beer in hand, watching football. Typical.

"Someone called for you" he said not looking away from the tv.

"Who?" I asked confused. No one ever called me.

"I don't know it was your mobile" he said and I saw my mobile sitting on the table where I had left it by accident.

I picked it up and put it in my pocket and headed back upstairs. I sat on my bed and checked my voice message.

_Iggy Griffiths? This is Ms Martinez from the Dance Academy for Gifted Adolescence. We viewed your video and essay and we would like you to come in for a test run. We are wondering if you can come in on Friday at 4:00pm? If not call to reschedule. Looking forward to seeing you._

I shut my phone.

A few months ago I applied to a dance academy, without my father knowing of course.

I was shocked. I burst out of my trance and broke into a happy dance.

"Quiet down in there!" Dad yelled but I was in too much of a good mood to let him get to me.

I jumped into bed and laid down, I felt like a was literally glowing with joy.

* * *

><p>That Friday not even the kids at school could put me down.<p>

I sat in my seat, watching the clock, my pencil tapping impatiently against the table.

"Twinkle toes!" someone yelled and I looked up just as a piece of scrunched up paper hit me in the face and the guys started laughing.

"Quit tapping that pencil fagget" one guy said and I clenched my jaw trying not to let them get to me. Just 2 and a half hours before I get out of here and can go try out.

Class ended and I headed out to lunch. I went to my locker and grabbed my dance bag and headed to the change rooms and got changed then headed to the gymnasium.

I had been playing with a few song choices, trying to see which one I would use today.

I opened the door and saw Coach there with the quarter back of the football team, Sam.

"What do you want?" Coach snapped.

"Yeah pixie dust" Sam sneered.

I wasn't the kind of guy who would shyly apologize and sink away.

"I have the gymnasium booked today" I said clearly with my head high.

Coach glared at me but there was nothing he could do. He sneered and walked out, Sam followed taking care to ram into me on his way out.

A jerk like him would only come to a messy end when karma had its way.

I dropped my bag on the ground and took out my CD player. I pressed play and just went with whatever song was on there first.

It was Fly by Nicki Minaj and Rihanna. Ok, I know this song does make me seem a bit gay and all, but even though I didn't like her music, this song was perfect for dancing to. In the softer bits like the chorus I could do slow, graceful ballet-like dance, and when the faster, rap stuff came on I could speed up and bust out in hip hop, therefore I mixed up both my abilities.

It started off and I started in a supple pose. As the words came on I shifted poses over and over in a fluid motion.

It sped up a little and I twirled and leapt, landing lightly on my feet and I spun around on my toes on one foot.

I started to get faster as the beat did and started ducking and weaving as I got into the hip hop. I continued with the rhythm until it started slowing down for the final time and came to a gentle stop.

I was panting and sweaty. I had found my song.

There was a few loud single claps and I saw a few of the footballers including Sam had snuck in.

"This is my time get out" I snapped, feeling my cheeks redden.

"Oh but it was such a beautiful performance. I think I'm going to cry" one boy, Ari his name was, said. He pretended to break down in tears and Omega patted his back with fake sympathy.

"I'm not kidding, get out" I hissed.

"Did you hear that boys? He's not kidding" Sam said with mock fear.

"Oh no. Whatever shall we do?" Ben, another jock, asked.

I just rolled my eyes and started packing my stuff up. I was finished anyways and it was nearly time for class.

"Leaving so soon?" Omega asked.

"Scared of something?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. That that your idiocy is contagious" I said pushing past them.

Sam grabbed my arm and pulled me back and the four of them circled me.

"What did you just call me?" Sam asked.

"Oh sorry. Well you see and idiot is someone that doesn't have many brain cells. Someone who is quite stupid and Neanderthal like. Too be fair I could be completely wrong and you could be brain damage and in that case I'm sorry for insulting your problem" I said patronisingly and he growled at me.

"Think your tough dance boy?" Sam growled pushing me into Ari who pushed me into Ben.

"Well that's a bit hypercritical" I said with a disapproving tsk.

I don't know what had gotten into me. Why was I firing back at them? They weren't worth my time.

Sam lifted his arm and punched me in the stomach and I kneeled over. All the air was forced out of my lungs and I couldn't breathe. I shook it off and stood up straight.

"Now that was just rude" I said and he hissed.

He raised his fist again, this time aiming for my face. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain.

"Sam!" someone yelled and I opened one eye to see what was going on.

Coach stood there at the door. I had never been so happy to see him before.

"Get to class" he snapped and they walked out mumbling to themselves.

I hurried to get changed and headed back to class.

* * *

><p>My leg was nervously going up and down as I sat in a grey chair in the Dance Academy for Gifted Adolescence's waiting room.<p>

I had been here for only 2 minutes and was a nervous wreck already.

I looked around the waiting room at the other people here to try out.

A few seats down from me sat a girl about my age with long black hair that was braided into a herringbone. She had dark grey eyes and was tanned with a few freckles under her eyes.

A few seats from her was a younger girl who looked only about 14 and looked like she was going to as out. She had wavy blonde hair and violet like eyes. She was a little tanned and slightly tall and slender like most dancers.

Just then the door opened and a girl about my age limped out with tears running down her face and I felt even sicker.

"Samantha Reed?" a kind young looking woman asked and the younger girl with blonde hair got up and made her way to her, her bottom lip shaking.

As she left the door from outside opened and a girl with shoulder length brown hair and pale blue eyes walked in and sat down near me. She put her head phones in and took out a book to read.

A few minutes later the door opened again and the lady came out. Where was the other girl, Samantha?

"Iggy Griffiths?" she asked and I gulped and got to my feet.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked in slowly, my heart pounding in my chest. I followed the woman out onto a stage.

She sat down in between a guy and another girl. The man was about 30 with light brown hair and glasses. The other woman was older looking with brown hair and was kinda mean looking.

I stood on the stage awkwardly while the people took out clip boards and scribbled down stuff.

"Ok Iggy. How are you?" The woman in the middle asked.

"I'm good" I said trying not to let my nerves get the better of me.

"That's good. So I'm Valencia Martinez and this is my husband Jeb" she said pointing to the man and he smiled.

"And this is the director of the whole academy Marian Janssen" she pointed to the mean looking woman.

"So, what do you have for us today?" Jeb asked.

"Well I'm going to perform a mix of ballet and hip hop" I said.

"Well good luck" Valencia said and I put my CD into their CD player.

I took a deep breath, this is it.

The music started and I began dancing. I forgot about the judges, forgot about school, forgot about everything.

Before I knew it the music was coming to an end. I stopped and stood up straight and tried not to look tired.

They didn't say anything, just took down notes. They then chatted among themselves for what seemed like forever.

Finally Valencia stood up and came over to me.

"Would you care to follow me?" she asked then led me across the stage to another door.

I opened it and headed in. Inside were 3 other people.

One was tall and slender with dark mocha skin and frizzy brown hair and brown eyes. Her leg tapped nervously and she bit her lip.

The other one was a bit younger, maybe 14. She had long black hair that had vibrant dark red streaks through it and blue eyes. She kinda looked a little emo.

The other girl, the younger one with blonde hair also sat here and she gave me a small smile as I walked in.

I sat down and rubbed my eyes. What was I doing here? Did I make it? Is this where the losers go?

A few minutes later the girl with the black braided hair walked in.

Then after that the girl that had her earphones walked in.

We all sat there in silence and you could hear the clock ticking. The door opened again and the three judges walked in.

They stood there for a few seconds and I felt the knot in my stomach tighten.

"Welcome to the Dance Academy for Gifted Adolescence" Jeb smiled and everyone sighed relief and grinned.

I had made it. I was in.

* * *

><p>I got home with a giant grin on my face.<p>

"Where have you been?" my dad snapped.

"Like you care" I said heading up to my room.

I lay down on my bed. So every day after school we had to go to the academy. But here's the hard part. I needed a parent signature on the contract.

* * *

><p>The next morning I headed downstairs into mum's room. Today she looked better, and could actually talk.<p>

"Hey mum" I smiled sitting down next to her.

"Hey sweetie" she said and I took her hand in mine.

"So how'd your auditions go?" she croaked. Mum knew everything about my dancing, but she never tod dad because she knew he didn't like it.

"I made it" I grinned.

"Well done baby. I knew you were destined for greatness" she said softly.

"Thanks mum. But I need dad to sign the contract" I frowned.

"I'm sure he will" she said.

Soon I kissed her forehead and left to finish getting ready.

Today was a Saturday so I had my first day at the Academy. We got Sunday's off.

I headed into the kitchen where dad was sitting reading the paper.

"Dad?" I asked and there was no response.

"Dad?" I asked a little louder and he grunted to let me know he was listening.

"I need you to sign something" I said pulling out the contract.

"What's it for?" he grunted.

"An academy I got into" I said.

"I am not paying for you to dance" he snapped.

"You don't have to pay for it. I won a scholarship. I just need to sign it and then you never have to worry about it again" I said.

He thought about it then reached over and signed the paper then went back to ignoring me. I grinned and picked up my bag and headed out.

I entered the academy, following the instructions I was given until I came to a dance room. It was large and empty with mirrors around it. Inside were about 15 people. I recognised some from yesterday. The new people stood around awkwardly and the others chatted among themselves.

Finally Valencia walked in and everyone went quiet. She sat down and asked everyone to sit in a circle.

"Ok guys welcome. So this year is the same as the others. Out of the hundred kids here everyone is spit into smaller groups of about 16. Every year you stay in the same group until you graduate. So some of you will recognise each other from last year and that, but we have a few new faces. So would you like to go around introduce yourself and tell us a bit about yourself?" She asked.

The first person was a boy about 18 with shaggy light brown hair and green eyes. He was tanned and had a slightly crooked nose and a few scars.

"Well I'm Anthony Fintin Rilke, but please for the love of God call me Fin. I've been here 2 years and I'm a street dancer. Umm, I like surfing and can play the drums" he said.

Next a girl with wavy long brown and blonde hair and violet like eyes and cat like features spoke.

"I'm Marella Irene Rilke but call me Rell, obviously the better looking sibling, and I'm 17 and been here 2 years. I like contemporary and ballet and surfing and writing music" she said.

Then a pixie like girl with fluffy red hair and grey eyes spoke.

"I'm Rosalia, or Roe as I prefer. I'm 17 and I dance jazz and I play guitar and can surf" she said and I had a feeling these three were pretty tight.

Next a guy with short white hair and sky blue eyes spoke.

"I'm Mage, I'm 18. I've been here for about 4 years. I dance street and I spend most of my time running from girls because they're just so attracted to my sexy body" he grinned and we laughed. The way he said it didn't make him seem stuck up, it was a good natured thing.

Then the girl from yesterday with the dark braided hair spoke.

"I'm Senna and I'm 17. This is my first year. I dance dubstep and like swimming and hate boy bands" she said.

Then the other girl with blonde hair from yesterday spoke.

"I'm Sammy and I'm 14. I dance tap and a like drawing and all that artistic stuff" she grinned.

Then another girl from yesterday with the black and red hair spoke.

"I'm Jade and I'm 14. I dance hip hop and no I'm not emo" she glared. Oops.

Next a girl with light brown hair and eyes and a glare spoke.

"I'm Max and I'm 17 and dance hip hop. I've been here since I can remember, I guess that's what happens when your parents works here" she glared at her mum, Valencia, who just smiled at her.

Then a boy with black hair that fell over one eyes spoke.

"I'm Fang, I'm 17. I dance street and I don't like talking" he said.

Then the other girl from yesterday with the frizzy hair spoke.

"Hi I'm Nudge and how can you not like talking, I love talking. I'm 17 and I love to dance. I dance ballet and hip hop. This is my first year and I just love shopping and all that girly stuff, so glad I'm a girl" she said. Wow that girl could talk.

Next was a girl with brown eyes and brown hair and a soft tan.

"I'm Ella and I'm 16. I've been here since forever, Max is my sister. I dance ballet and I love, stuff" she said smiling.

Then a guy with black hair with a bit of red in it and blue eyes spoke.

"I'm Ethan and I'm 17 and this is my second year. I breakdance and that and like to DJ" he said.

I was starting to feel sick, so far I'm the only male who dances ballet.

Next was a boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Gazzy and I'm 15 and this is my second year. I dance hip hop and I like pulling pranks and all that fun stuff" he grinned.

Then next to him was obviously his sister who was blonde with blue eyes.

"I'm Angel, Gazzy is my twin brother. I dance ballet and jazz and some tap. This is my second year and I like swimming."

The next person was the other girl from yesterday with her earphones.

"I'm Liz, I'm 16. This is my first year I dance hip hop and ballet and I like writing" she said simply.

Then was a boy with dark blonde hair that fell over his turquoise eyes.

"I'm Dylan and I'm 17. This is my third year and I dance hip hop, tap and ballet" he said and I sighed relief. Lastly was me.

"I'm Iggy, this is my first year and I'm 17. I dance hip hop and ballet and I just like dancing" I said.

"Ok, so welcome to this year. I'm Valencia Martinez and feel free to call me Val but maybe call me Mrs Martinez in class. So let's go" she said getting up and we followed.


End file.
